The present invention is directed to aqueous absorption refrigeration or cooling systems in which water, as the sole refrigerant, is absorbed in an absorber by an aqueous absorption fluid, often referred to as a working fluid. Aqueous absorption fluids containing heat and mass transfer additives improve the absorption system performance by increasing water vapor absorption rates. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,419,145 and 5,577,388, amines are shown to be effective additives for improving the performance of aqueous absorption fluids. The presence of such additives improves water cooling temperature changes in the absorber, increases the power load and heat and mass transfer, and reduces the observed process vapor pressure, as well as providing other advantages. The present invention describes other heat and mass transfer additives for improving performance of the systems in which the working fluids containing the additives are used.